Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. S & D is 10, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. S & D is 50, HP is 50,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. S & D is 100, HP is 100,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. S & D is 250, HP is 250,000. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Battle * Toko Raine * Silva Asakara * Rika Raine * Extreme Bot 1-5 Silva Asakara's Stats * Health: 925,200/925.200 * Speed: 726 (1274) * Strength: 726 (1159) (hit 19,870) * Fatigue: 850 * Equipment: Streamlined, gloves, sword, x6 senzu, carbuncles jewel, Baku Cannon, moral * Effects: x1.69 speed, x1.2 health, x1.1 strength Toko Raine's Stats * Health: 2,071,875/2,071,875 * Speed: 1310 (4913) * Strength: 1312 (1892) (hit 119,409) * Fatigue: 1125 * Equipment: Bravo, Spirit, Squishiel, Shibo Tacoman's Crest, Gauntlets, Dark Sphere * Effects: speed x3.75, damage x6.31125, 30% resistance, 20% Regen Toko's Rock * Health: 49,000 * Speed: 78 * Strength: 78 * Fatigue: 500 Rika Raine's Stats * Health: 19,000/19,000 * Speed: 63 (79 when attacking) * Strength: 58 (102) (hit 1459) * Fatigue: 500 * Equipment: Combat gloves, moral * Effects: x1.43 damage Bot 1 * Health: 0 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 * Fatigue: 500/500 Bot 2 * Health: 0 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 * Fatigue: 500/500 Bot 3 * Health: 45223 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 * Fatigue: 500/500 Bot 4 * Health: 250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 * Fatigue: 500/500 Bot 5 * Health: 249,230 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 25072 * Fatigue: 500/500 Fight!!! * Order - Silva, Rika, Rock, Toko, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * Silva steps up first "This time I'm gonna lead okay Toko" he grins as he draws his sword and transforms through all demon, speed buff, rush buff, then slashes 25 times (23 hit 457,010, 207,010 hits bot 2) at bot 1 and holds baku up who proceeds to blast it 15 more times (14 hit bot 2 243,390 then 200,400 hits bot 3) Bot 1 and 2 defeated. * Rika steps up, transforms, forming a light bow and firing fist shaped bolts 20 at bot 3 (3 hit 4377) * Rock does nothing (1 hit 780 damage bot 5) * Toko laughs "Looks like training has made you dangerous now Silva" Transforms, Toko draws Spirit and Bravo Squishiel joins him at his side, he starts at bot 3 20 slashes (1,168,771, killed all three) * 625,000exp each